Smile for Me
by balancedbeginning
Summary: ChinaxReader. China absolutely hated it whenever you frowned.


The saddest sight for China was seeing a frown on your normally cheerful face.

He just couldn't stand it.

You deserved to be happy all the time!

And it frustrated him. Not only because he preferred seeing your smiling face, but also because he felt as if he was failing the role of 'boyfriend.' (Of course, being as old as China is, one would feel out of their element with this subject.)

It made him feel out of balance with you, something he hated with a passion.

He made up his mind.

China was going to get you to at least crack a grin before the sun set.

It was a challenge he would not pass up.

…

Later in the afternoon, you found yourself mopping around on one of China's exotic couches.

You just were not feeling yourself lately.

After all, the amount of work you had been giving lately has been putting you under a lot of stress and time a part from China.

Well, you had break now at least by spending the night at his house. So you thought about at least acting a bit lively.

But, you knew that the time would fly by and you would eventually be drowning in your work soon enough.

Sighing, you fell onto the arm of the couch, waiting for China to come and join you.

Needless to say, you did perk up a bit when China entered the room you were currently residing in and gave you a quick peck to the forehead.

And then you caught the smile on his face and while you did melt a little from his tender gaze, your lips just did not form a smile.

'_Ok, so that one didn't work…Let's try something else,'_ China thought to himself as he took a seat next to you.

"So _, how was your day," he asked you sweetly.

And that was a mistake.

Giving him a dull look with (eye color) eyes, you shrugged your shoulders and mumbled, "It was fine. Nothing much really happened."

Clearly not pleased with you answer, China continued to attempt to get a decent conversation with you going.

However, it wasn't really working out for him.

'All right…This isn't really working out…I guess I could try that thing though,' China thought some more, putting a finger to his lip.

Time was starting to run out too.

"Hey, _. Can you come over here for a minute," China quietly asked you.

You looked over at him and blushed at seeing his arms stretched far apart, obviously waiting for you to make your way into his arms.

You almost smiled. Just the combination of his big, handsome brown eyes and his position reminded you of a child.

Crawling over to him, you let his arms encircle around your torso as he positioned you in his lap.

He began to softy sing an old folk song in Mandarin, while gently rocking you back and forth.

You didn't really understand what he was saying, but he was making you feel very relaxed as you close your eyes and leaned into his chest.

'_Hm. And she doesn't suspect a thing. I've got her now.'_

Switching from singing to humming, China moved his mouth near your ear and neck area.

The vibrations from his humming in that particular spot sent a shiver down your spine, but you didn't think too much of it.

That was until China began to gentle nibble the area with his teeth, causing you to jump.

China held you in place, his hands moving down to your sides.

"C-china? What are you-"

Without any warning, China's fingers began moving and digging into your hips.

And boy, did he know how sensitive you were there.

"!"

"Ahh-ahahaha! N-no-hahahahah. Ch-China! S-s-stahahahap it," you burst out into a fit of laughter, trying to grab his wildly moving arms, and failing.

He didn't even have to look up to know that his plan was clearly working. So he continued to tickle the area beneath your ribs, enjoying the sweet sound of your laughter.

He had you pinned you down to the couch and there was nothing you could do to stop him.

…Until tears of laughter started running down your face and China knew that you deserved a breather.

Chuckling to himself, he gave you a chaste kiss on the cheek as you gasped for air.

"Wang Yao…I swear…I am so going to get you back for this," you smirked.

Fully expecting to engage in a tickle fight, China was surprised to say the least when you leaned up to kiss him on the lips.

You two stayed like that for a while, until you slowly pulled away and whispered, "Thank you."

At the sight of your grin stretching from ear to ear, China couldn't help but brightly smile himself.

Glancing out the window, his smile only widened to find out that the sun had yet to set.

Turning back to you, he pulled you in for another hug.

And for the reminder of the night, you two chatted about random things, enjoying each other's company.


End file.
